


Aggrement/协议

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 战士借着混乱强上了骑士，暗黑看不下去了





	Aggrement/协议

**Author's Note:**

> 【4.4版本为背景】  
> 【时间匆忙暂时没检查错字，如果发现需要抓虫的地方请在文后留言谢谢（土下坐）】

战士是被人绑成粽子拎回来的。  
“怪物临死前放了混乱，战士没躲掉。”他们这么说着，把他放在了门口。“运送费10万Gil”  
“不要了，直接丢掉。”接“货”的暗黑骑士略带嘲讽，冷笑着着拎起试图张牙舞爪的战士，付了些钱给送他回来的人。

地毯是软的，用了好多张灰狐皮做成的毯子一直是骑士的心头爱，但是直接摔上去还是很疼。  
骑士反应过来的时候，已经被战士扑在地上了。  
“你……你快醒醒……”骑士被战士扑倒的时候，剑就已经掉了，他一边努力用手撑开整个人都压上来的战士，一边害怕盾牌锋利的边缘割伤自己的队友。  
“暗黑前辈……你……倒是来帮忙啊……”  
站在一边的暗黑饶有兴致的看着，丝毫没有要上手的意思。

骑士今天轮休，虽然习惯性带着剑，但身上只穿着普通的草布背心和短裤。  
他是第一次离战士这么近，近到能看到战士眼睛里倒影出来的自己。  
战士把头埋进骑士的颈窝里深深地吸气，不时伸舌头舔弄一下突出的锁骨，骑士的跳动的脉搏透过那似乎有些白的透明的颈部，看的一清二楚。对方粗重的鼻息喷在骑士的皮肤上，让骑士觉得稍稍有些痒，忍不住咯咯笑了起来。  
战士压在骑士身上，贪婪地吻过骑士的喉结，骑士轻轻地扶住他满是汗味地头发，想要将他推开，可还没来得及用力，就被战士一把掐住了喉咙。  
“前……辈……救…………”骑士猛地挣扎了起来，然而越是挣扎，战士就把他按的越死，起伏的胸膛吸不进一点空气，骑士整个身体反弓了起来，手在空气中胡乱抓着。  
“你放松。”暗黑走过来抓住了骑士的手，坚定而温暖，“你别动，他就会安静下来了。”  
骑士努力闭上眼睛让身体放松下来，假装自己已经晕了过去，果然战士立刻松开了掐他的手，重新把注意力放在了其他地方。他开始顺着骑士的胸口向下探索，扯开了刚刚的挣扎中蹭掉一半的短裤。  
骑士把眼睛稍微睁开了一条缝看着战士，感到他的手划过了私密处，往后面慢慢探过去，随后挤进了他的臀缝之间。

骑士的裸露的腹部渗出了一层细密的汗珠。不知道是因为害怕还是因为紧张，他的身体微微颤抖着，肌肉的线条越发凸显出来。他趁着战士专心于舔弄他鼓胀的下体，把求救的眼神投向了暗黑。  
暗黑明显犹豫了一下，随后便俯下身来吻上了骑士的嘴唇。暗黑的以太顺着他柔软的嘴唇流进了骑士的身体，带着一点侵略性，但又略有些悲伤掺杂在里面。  
但骑士没来得及仔细品味这流进来的以太，就被身下一阵疼痛打断了思绪，战士不知什么时候已经把衣服脱了，抬起了骑士的双腿，正用力把粗壮的阴茎塞进骑士的后穴。  
骑士瑟缩着挣扎，紧紧抓着暗骑的手腕，通透如琉璃的眼睛覆上了一层晶莹的泪水。暗黑叹了口气，回头看了一眼还在努力进攻的战士，摇了摇头，把另一只手按在骑士胸口，一层以太组成的护盾逐渐覆盖了骑士的全身。  
骑士抿着嘴忍耐着，突然猛地仰头吸了一口气，想也可以知道，是战士终于整根插入了进去。  
暗黑挑动了一下嘴角，掰开了骑士的手指，起身离开了客厅。  
战士把手伸到骑士身下稍稍抬起了他的腰部，捋着他的后背突出的脊骨，缓慢的抽动着。没有了暗黑的安抚，骑士只好咬着自己的手背努力忍着不哭出来。

暗黑骑士撇下两名战友，独自一人走到浴室给浴池放水。  
“你其实也很想加入他们吧。”那个声音说。  
“你闭嘴。”  
“哦呀生气了，啧啧。”  
暗黑身周的黑红色变得渐渐浓郁起来，将他整个人逐渐包裹得密不透风。  
“忍不住的吧？毕竟我已经能感觉到我的下面硬得发疼了呢……”脑海里那个声音跳动着，让暗黑不得不把注意力都集中在了那一点。  
“不……别……”暗黑喘着气，扶着浴室里逐渐被水汽打湿的墙壁。  
“在这里没关系的，没有人会发现你在这里自渎……这里只有你和我……或者……我和我……”声音挑逗着暗黑的神经。“想想看刚刚那个小骑士的眼睛，夕阳照在他侧脸的时候，你甚至能透过他的眼睛看到另一边的光……”  
“停下……我从没想过……”  
“那个战士可是从来没正眼看过这个小骑士呢，他每次都是站在他前面拍拍胸脯就上了，从来没有回过头……”  
“我…………”  
“你从来没见过那么白皙的皮肤，像是没有血色一样的白，他脱了衣服冲凉的时候你能看到他的血管从皮肤上凸显出来，明明那么娇嫩的样子却有着和你差不多健壮的肌肉……你难道不想看他那层肌肤上蒙上你最喜欢的那种粉色吗？”  
暗黑伏在浴室的墙上，逐渐失去了对身体的控制力，除了被压抑的快感以外，周围的景象和观感都开始慢慢变得不真实起来。  
“交给我就对了……毕竟我就是你最真实的欲望啊……”  
“那我还真是……有够下流呢……”暗黑咬着嘴唇，眼睁睁看着似乎不是自己的手将性器暴露在氤氲的水汽中，反复划过自己最爱的那一点。  
“轻……轻一点……”  
“怎么？你还想再多想那个小骑士一会？要不要我改天把你顶下去然后亲口告诉他，你每天晚上都想着他的脸做？”  
“你敢的话……”  
“哦？那你有本事不要在战斗中把我喊出来啊？你看看背后的治疗会不会像我这样及时疼爱你？”  
暗黑使劲撸动了两下，白热的快感冲击着不清醒的大脑，颤抖着将粘稠的液体释放在手中。

等到暗黑终于把另一个自己彻底塞回了脑子里，浴池的水已经快要溢出来了。他整理了一下衣服，用冷水使劲拍了拍自己的脸，这才回到客厅。

客厅的地毯上已经沾了两摊的粘液，而战士还压在骑士身上。  
暗黑皱了一下眉头，拎着战士的衣服把他丢到了一边。战士倒也没说什么，就任凭暗黑把他丢在地毯还算干净地角落。  
骑士的眼泪打湿了他自己的鬓角，泪眼汪汪地望着走来的暗黑。  
暗黑俯下身，把骑士抱进自己怀里。骑士这才松了盾牌，哐啷一声掉在地上，把头埋在了暗黑胸前。

“他弄疼你了？”浴室里的暗黑揉着骑士头发上的泡沫。  
“没，没有。”骑士不坦率地矢口否认。  
“你俩这不是第一次了吧？下次再弄疼你了的话你……”骑士听见暗黑嗓子突然有点哑。  
“我没问题的，不过下一次的话我真心希望他能在清醒的时候和我……”骑士默默盯着水面，“这一次是中了混乱，上一次是喝醉酒，上上一次是……”  
暗黑突然吻住了骑士，把他后半截的抱怨都吞进了嘴里，顺便还吞入了一部分苦涩的肥皂泡沫。  
“那下一次和我吧……”暗黑稍稍分开了一点和骑士说，但距离又那么近，近到骑士甚至没有看到暗黑身周渗出来点点黑红的光。  
骑士瞬间整个人钻进了水里，分散的泡沫浮在整个浴池的水面上，溅起的水花弄到了暗黑脸上。暗黑拿起旁边的毛巾擦脸，假装没有看见骑士脸红到了脖子根，心底暗喜之余又略有些失落。  
“呃……那你慢慢洗，我去看看战士。”这么说着，暗黑站起身准备离开，骑士却从他背后伸出一只湿漉漉的手拽住了暗黑的裤脚。  
“下次，一定和前辈一起……”  
“再叫前辈我就把你捆到门口的木桩上ca……”  
骑士似乎听到了暗黑咬到舌头的声音。

暗黑捡起骑士掉在地上的剑和盾，放在一起敲了敲，发出了铿铿的声音。  
“起来啦蠢货别装了。”  
战士翻了个身望着面前的暗黑嘿嘿笑。  
“宝宝也要暗黑爸爸抱去房间……呃！你干什么！”  
战士被暗黑猛地按在旁边的柜子门上，撞得柜子背后的墙壁都是一颤，如果不是战士调戏暗黑前提前开好了颤栗，怕是这一下直接被撞得晕了过去。  
“干什么？你说呢？”  
战士看到身后飘来丝丝缕缕暗红色的以太，心里大喊今天玩脱了。  
暗黑把战士一只手别在背后，把他使劲压在柜子上。  
“啊啊啊疼疼疼暗黑爸爸！爸爸松手！饶命啊爸啊啊啊我开的破坏啊啊啊疼！！”  
“你其实回来没多久就醒了吧？嗯？”暗黑没有理会他杀鸡异样的惨叫，“有没有和你讲过想和谁做要征求对方同意？”  
“但是每次我和他明说他都红着脸……”  
“那就回家自己撸啊蠢货？”暗黑按得更用力了一些。  
“那我说我现在想和你做你答应吗？”战士龇牙咧嘴地回答着，疼的额头青筋都凸显了出来。  
“好啊！”暗黑一只手按住战士，另一只手扯开了自己的裤带。虽然刚刚在浴室里已经发泄过一次，但是丝毫没有影响，他现在又硬了起来。  
如果能有什么比当着暗黑的面强上了骑士更失策的行为的话，大概就是自己主动邀请暗黑来一发了，战士心里这么想。

暗黑抬起了战士的一条腿，伸手抓住战士的阴茎随便套弄了几下，果然上面还沾满了战士自己的精液和骑士分泌的液体。暗黑把这些粘稠的东西胡乱抹在战士后面，不由分说地插了进去。  
“轻……轻……慢点……不是……暗黑你……”战士被暗黑顶在柜子上，支撑身体的脚几乎要离开地面，他努力掂着脚尖，试图减慢暗黑插入的过程。  
“放松就不会疼了。”暗黑在战士屁股上狠狠拍了一下，留下一个红色的掌印。  
暗黑拍的这一下的同时，粗壮的阴茎正好顶过了战士敏感的一点，战士发出了一声变调的呻吟，脚下一软靠在了暗黑怀里，让暗黑突然顶到了底。因为疼痛和快感，战士的括约肌紧紧绞住了暗黑的下面，两人一时间都动弹不得。  
“怎么？这是开原初直觉了？”暗黑咬着战士的耳朵，过了好一会才又开口。虽然刚刚那一下紧的他也差点交代出去，但是他还是强行忍住了。  
“少说费话要草赶紧的。”战士突然被暗黑的话撩到奇怪的点，觉得自己耳朵发烧，太阳穴突突地跳，虽然后面还是撕裂地疼，但是前面已经忍不住硬了起来，不受控制地分泌着粘液，就差自己扭着腰动了。  
“你还真是有够饥渴的啊？”暗黑身周的红色以太陡然爆发了起来，就算是战士这种对魔力十分不敏感的人都感到附近的空气似乎变得粘稠了起来。  
暗黑一只手按住了战士的小腹，另一只手扶着他的腰，凭着身高的优势把战士按在柜子门上抽插着，借助战士的体重每一次都顶到相当深入的地方。战士被顶弄地不时发出脱力的喊声。耸立的乳头摩擦在略粗糙的木门上肿胀了起来，而身下的快感却像是劫持了痛觉一般让战士几乎达到了高潮。  
“我……我不行了……”战士的声音带上了哭腔，努力腾出了一只手想要去抚慰自己一直在空气中摇摆的阴茎。  
“我说了你可以自己玩的吗？”暗黑猛地停下来，把战士紧紧压在身前，逼迫他停止了手上的动作，战士甚至能感觉到暗黑的阴茎在自己体内带着脉搏的跳动。  
“求求你快……”  
“快什么？”  
“动……不……不是……让……射……啊……”已经被欲望完全侵蚀了的战士已然说不出完整的句子，只是毫无逻辑地冒出几个不连贯的单词。  
“所以一会骑士出来了你要和他说什么？嗯？”暗黑坏笑着掐紧了战士快要发泄出去的阴茎，战士在被阻断的高潮中颤抖着。  
“什么？啊……”  
暗黑又重重抽插了一下，但是没有进到底，而是恶意地压在他最敏感的一点上。  
“说：‘对不起’记住了吗？暗黑在战士耳边用气声说着。  
“对……对不起……”战士抽噎着，“让……让我……”  
“不是对我，是对骑士。”暗黑又缓缓抽动了一下，战士终于忍不住哭了出来。  
“对骑士说对不起！”  
暗黑终于像是满足了一样松开了战士的阴茎，涨的发紫的前端把憋了半天的精液射的到处都是。  
战士喘着粗气，暗黑却没有要放过他的意思，反而更加用力地动了起来，顺便还手上不停地套弄着战士刚刚高潮后敏感的前端。

暗黑出去以后，骑士就听到客厅里发出斗殴一般的声响，沉寂了一段时间以后又听见战士隐约的喊声和物品翻倒的声音。一向在暗黑和战士之间试图维持和平的骑士终于忍不住，决定穿衣服出去，却发现自己似乎被暗黑反锁在了浴室里，不禁急得团团转。  
他仔细想了想，随后拨通了暗黑的通讯贝。  
“前……前辈……浴室门卡住了……”  
“都说了不要喊前辈，我名字有那么难……啊没事你稍等我这就给你开门。”暗黑的喘着粗气回答道，似乎刚经历完什么剧烈运动。  
挂断之前，骑士似乎还听到了战士被捂住嘴嚎叫的声音——也许是他的错觉吧。

——————————————————正文分割线————————————————  
后记：  
战士把自己锁在房间里快有一天都没出来，直到暗黑给他打通讯贝才磨磨蹭蹭露面。  
战士一见到骑士就鞠躬道歉，骑士从来没见过语句如此通顺的战士，吓得躲在了暗黑背后。  
骑士因为过于紧张没怎么听明白战士说的话但是大概意思听明白了，也就是战士以后不会再突然跑过来强迫他发生什么，似乎还承认了以前神志不清发生关系都是假装的。  
骑士听的满脸通红，连忙说没关系，但分明看到是暗黑满意的点了点头之后战士才敢站直。  
暗黑晚上准备了烛光晚宴在俾斯麦，请骑士晚上过去，并邀请骑士在自己家过夜。  
暗黑接骑士过去前，自己把自己关在房间里关了很久，战士和骑士都分明听到房间里有两个人的声音，而且是在吵架。  
——————————————————后记分割线————————————————  
NG镜头（以下是写文过程中脑补到自己都在笑的画面）  
1\. 战士压在骑士身上，贪婪地吻过骑士的喉结，骑士轻轻地扶住他满是汗味地头发，想要将他推开，可还没来得及用力，就被战士一把掐住了喉咙。  
骑士反手就是一个盾牌猛击  
战士流着鼻血：导演我不干了！  
2\. 战士压在骑士身上，贪婪地吻过骑士的喉结，骑士轻轻地扶住他满是汗味地头发，想要将他推开，可还没来得及用力，就被战士一把掐住了喉咙。  
骑士开了无敌。  
战士：我都软了他还硬着呢，掐不动  
3\. 战士被暗黑猛地按在旁边的柜子门上，撞得柜子背后的墙壁都是一颤，如果不是战士调戏暗黑前提前开好了颤栗，怕是这一下直接被撞得晕了过去。  
柜子顶上放着的头盔被撞的扣了下来，正好倒扣在战士头上卡住了。  
暗黑笑场到不要  
战士：谁给我弄下来（闷声）  
暗黑：你跪下  
战士：？？？（听话）  
暗黑踩着战士的肩膀使劲拔，只听到啵的一声，暗黑坐在了地上  
战士笑场  
战士被暗黑打了  
战士一边喊痛一边继续笑场  
4\. 骑士：战士上了我，暗黑上了战士，下次是不是该我上暗黑了？  
战士&暗黑：等你什么时候重新当MT再说吧  
骑士：现在就要！（切盾）  
十分钟后…………  
骑士：我错了我错了我减伤转不过来了饶命嗷

**Author's Note:**

> 许久不更新啊……  
> 炖肉炖不动了要  
> 虽然是中文文本但是接受中英日留言  
> 请各位太太不要介意地在下面随意发挥（鞠躬）


End file.
